daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
EJ DiMera And Taylor Walker
The relationship between EJ DiMera and Taylor Walker is known as EJaylor. They are a fictional couple from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. History Taylor returns to Salem, Illinois from Chicago in early 2011 to get a job and mend her relationship with her sister, Nicole Walker, which takes time but is accomplished. Taylor babysits for Theo Carver, the son of friends Lexie Carver and Abe Carver. She also warns Nicole about marrying EJ DiMera, when she has never met but has heard terrible things about. Nicole says that she loves EJ and Taylor will understand when she gets into a successful relationship. Taylor runs into EJ on the pier, but they don't know who each other are. EJ gives Taylor his scarf, and both are smitten. When he weds Nicole, both learn who each other are, and Taylor faints. She confides in her newly returned sick mom, Fay Walker, about how she and EJ are in love, but how he also loves his wife. Taylor and EJ do not get along, and Taylor slaps him when he tries to make advances, due to her guilt about loving the same man as her sister. She and Fay move into the mansion so they can keep Nicole company, but Fay is murdered by Arnold Feneger, posing as Rafe Hernandez under orders of the DiMeras, when she discovers the secret. Nicole and Taylor believe that the death was due to her sickness and falling down the stairs. On the way to the funeral in Chicago, Taylor and EJ make out when their limo crashes, and are almost caught by Nicole. Both sisters become closer while mourning their mom's death, but Taylor agrees to have an affair with EJ. But Nicole finds out eventually, and plays ignorant. She blackmails EJ with the fact that she knows about his plan to ruin Sami Brady's marriage, thus stopping him from divorcing her. Nicole confronts Taylor and tells her to leave town. Instead, Taylor moves into a hotel room and sleeps with EJ. Nicole slaps Taylor twice and confronts her about stealing her husband. EJ intervenes before the fight can get anymore physical. Nicole is distraught and often argues with EJ. She feels alone, but eventually asks Stefano to help h break up the engaged couple. Stefano DiMera insults Taylor, but Taylor holds her own and moves back into the mansion. Nicole returns to her romance with Brady Black. Eventually, Sami, Rafe, Bo Brady and Hope Brady reveal the truth behind EJ and Stefano's scheme to ruin Sami's marriage by kidnapping and torturing Rafe while hiring a doppelganger. Taylor is hesitant to believe this due to her love for EJ, but she realizes the truth and ends their relationship and engagement. She is glad when the doppelganger dies in prison, and makes amends with Nicole. Taylor gets drunk and kisses a drunken Brady, which makes Nicole upset. The Kiriakis-DiMera feud also escalates, causing Taylor to be concerned for Brady. Taylor begins another relationship with her ex, Quinn Hudson, and gets a job with the Salem PD, but decides to go to Bollywood with Vivian Alamain, Ivan Marais and Quinn. Then she gets a travelling job in Paris, ending her relationship with Quinn, who returns to Salem to build a spa. Brady and Nicole end things, and Nicole and EJ have a fresh start in their marriage. EJ and Taylor are now on good terms. Category:Couples